


The night has a thousand eyes

by Residesatshamecentral



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Berlin!AU, Brooding, Dancing, Established Relationship, Jazz - Freeform, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC, by my standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: Archer dwells on the past and Huth tries to shake him out of it. Contains dancing.





	The night has a thousand eyes

“Do you ever think about the past?” said Archer.

Huth was sprawled on the sofa, his rumpled brown SS shirt open at the collar. “Oh _no_ ” he groaned. He tapped the ash from his cigarette into an ashtrey.

“Oh no what?” said Archer, slightly piqued. Huth didn’t answer. Springing up from the sofa, he paced easily and aimlessly about the room like a leopard after a full meal and started fiddling with the gramophone. “I am sure there was some passable jazz in my collection once” he said over his shoulder. “Most of the good stuff got banned, of course.” He smirked. “I got hold of a few promising records illicitly though, some time ago.” He slid a record out of a brown, unmarked cover.

“Oh no what?” persisted Archer “you always evade questions you don’t want to answer.”

“Of course I do” said Huth “what else would you do with questions you don’t want to answer? And since you ask, dear Superintendent, you are doing it again.”

“Doing what again?”

“Pointless introspection. Why do you always dwell on what is lost?”

“Well…”

“Don’t say ‘what else should I do?’ it is a stupid question and beneath you.”

“I was not going to say that. I…value…the things I lost, I don’t want to forget them.”

“Like your wife?” Huth said it without looking up, apparently checking the record for scratches.

“My wife, yes.” Archer reflected, not for the first time, on Huths apparent ability to divine his thoughts. “I treasure what was lost there; I don’t want to forget it.”

“Nor should you.” Huth placed the needle on the record. The first strains of a melancholy jazz number issued from the horn.

_They say that you’re a run-around lover…_

“Ah, I know this. This will do.” Huth looked up at Archer. “I would not have you forget the things you vale. They define us anyway, we could never forget them.”

“No” agreed Archer, softly.

“But you dwell on the past, too much. It isn’t healthy Douglas. You could focus more on now. Things that make you happy, here and now.” He loped across the room and took Archer’s hands “Ever danced with your wife?”

“Oskar…”

“Don’t be a killjoy, Archer.” Huth steered him gently across the room. Archer let him lead, as he always did. “There are things to treasure in the present. Don’t pass them up.”


End file.
